1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a mobile device which is connected with an external input device, and a control method thereof. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a method of controlling a mobile device by using an external input device which is connected with a docking station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices of the related art can be connected with a docking station. The docking station of the related art may be connected with the mobile device to perform various functions. In other words, the docking station of the related art may perform, for example, a function of reproducing a sound signal reproduced in the mobile device.
Further, the docking station of the related art, which is connected with the mobile device, may function as an input device. Even though the mobile device of the related art may have a touch screen, the mobile device is smaller than other electronic devices due to its portability. Therefore, input through the touch screen of the related art mobile device may be very difficult. Accordingly, the docking station of the related art has an advantage of providing the input device to resolve inconvenience of the touch input. However, there are also times when the docking station of the related art is connected to the mobile device, and the user may feel it necessary to touch the screen of the mobile device, or press a button on the mobile device. In this case, it may be difficult to touch the touch screen of the related art mobile device, or physically press the button of the mobile button because the docking station of the related art is attached to the mobile device. Accordingly, when the docking station of the related art performs the function of the input device, an inconvenience occurs when the user desires to touch the screen of the mobile device, or press the button of the mobile device. Therefore, a method of providing an effect of performing a touch function or pressing the button, by directly controlling the mobile device, is needed by the mobile device connected to the docking station.